The fall of Karakura
by OptionalPrincess
Summary: Karakura has fallen to Asylum patients. What happens when they meet a boy with a fetish for gore and blood?


Gunshots echoed though the streets accompanied by the screams of the civilians. An echoic laugh sounded through the streets as more bullets were fired.

The small town of karakura had gone into ruin. All the buildings had either collapsed or burned. There were corpses and blood everywhere. People were cowering in alleyways, crying over dead loved ones or dead them selves.

The cause of this destruction is two asylum patients, Hichigo Shirosaki and his sister Momoka Shirosaki, both as insane as the other. They had escaped during lunch and killed two guards, taking their weapons and effectively killing everyone else in the building. They had found some C4 and dynamite in an underground basement; using their new _toys _they destroyed the whole asylum.

The Japanese army had received news of this and sent the air force to kill the patients. That didn't work because once they got to karakura half the town was a wreck and all with all the smoke they had to turn back in case they crashed.

The patients had killed the police and taken their ammo and a few bigger guns. Once they had destroyed all the bigger buildings they decided to mess with the people, giving them hope, making false promises and slowly killing them.

* * *

~ Momokas Pov~

The adrenaline made me shiver with excitement. All the blood and screams made my blood boil with excitement. My brother and me had been at this for days and now we were at the final house, Kurosaki Clinic.

We casually walked up to the front door and I kicked it open. The house was completely black. I guess they thought that if they turned off the lights they would be safe, poor stupid things.

I found the light switch and turned it on. My brother went first, he walked into the kitchen and turned on the light there wasn't anyone there, then the lounge, still no one in sight. We slowly walked up the stairs and went to the first door; it had the number 15 on it. I opened the door to see five people asleep on the floor. There was a woman, a man, two small girls and a teenage boy.

Hichigo came up behind me and giggled.

" What's so funny?" I asked staring at my brother with a huge smirk.

" Im trying to decide whether to wake them and then kill them, just kill them in their sleep or blow the house up while their sleeping, what do you think?" He gave me a huge smirk.

" Nnn… what?" a noise drew my attention to the people on the floor. The teenage boy on the floor had woken up and now was trying to get up.

The boy had bright orange hair the spiked out in all direction. His eyes where half open but you could still see the ochre coloured iris. His facial features resembled my brothers but Hichigos hair was longer.

The boy looked hazily up at us. As soon as he regained his senses his eyes opened in fear and his body tensed. He was about to scream but I crouched down to his height and shushed him.

"Shhhhh… Wouldn't want to wake them" I smirked at his surprised face.

Hichigo giggled behind me and I smirked in his direction and asked:

" Made up your mind?"

He nodded and walked towards the boy on the floor.

He then crouched down in front of the boy and extended his hand.

" Hey, Ma name's Hichigo Shirosaki and this is Momoka, She's ma annoyin' sis. Wha's yer name lil'en?" I scowled at him for calling me annoying but then smirked at the false accent he would use in front of others.

The boy scowled but then whispered.

" Ichigo Kurosaki" It was so quite I had to strain my ears to hear it.

Ichigo shook Hichigo's hand but was then pulled up to his feet. I raised up to my full height to see my brother and me were just slightly taller then the boy in front of us.

_Why isn't he scared like all the other victims? _That one thought flew through my head for the whole conversation.

" For some reason… I like what you've done" Ichigo's voice cut me out of my thoughts as Hichigo and me stare at him.

Had he really just said that? All the others had shouted and screamed at us called us monsters and said that we were going to hell. But he… _likes_ it?

"Wh-what did you say?" Hichigo accent broke and his signature smirk appeared on his lips.

" I never said this to anyone but… I really like violence and I get a thrill from it" He grinned and looked out the window.

The light from the fires was coming through giving the room an orange glow and making Ichigo's hair look like fire.

" How about you join us, yeah?" Hichigo asked Ichigo.

Ichigos face lit up and he threw his arms around Hichigos neck and asked.

" Really? Can I?"

" Yeah sure why not? Do think it's a good idea sis?" Hichigo looked at me with a pleased expression on his face.

" I have no objections" I said earning a hug from Ichigo.

"So what are we gonna do 'bout ya family Ichi?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it:) Review please :3 EDIT: i have no clue if this will continue, im trying to make the next good but i an't get a good muse, so...


End file.
